


Descendants x reader one shots

by sydwoof (orphan_account)



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-19
Updated: 2017-10-19
Packaged: 2019-01-19 10:18:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12408504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/sydwoof
Summary: to request, ask me a character, but only for an x reader one shot, a pov you want it written in, and a dialogue prompt, which you can select from this list here; https://docs.google.com/document/d/1YF21-W8saPWB-9REFw9d5aS6MfRZPunCRvGSTcxt7mA/edit





	1. Carlos de Vil

I let out another groan as Carlos continued to pole and pester me.

**“ Why can’t you just leave me alone, Carlos?”**

**“ Why can’t you talk to me?”**

**“ Carlos,** i’m **trying to study. We’ll talk later.”** The room was finally silent...For a few minutes, Until Carlos began to poke me.

 **“ I’m not going to stop poking you until you give me some attention.”** I grabbed Carlos’ jaw and pressed my lips to his.

 **“ Are you going to shut up and look pretty for me now?”** I asked my boyfriend after I pulled away.

 **“ I--um… Yes.”** I smiled and continued to study.

 **“ So needy,”** I whispered under my breath. Carlos rested his head on my shoulder.

**“ How long are you going to be?”**

**“ Why? Did you want to go somewhere?”**

**“ I just want to spend some time with you, No one really hangs around me anymore, not since everyone started dating. ”** I grabbed Carlos hands and turned to him.

 **“ Are you serious? You could’ve just told me. What do you wanna do?”** I shut my notebook and completely turned my body toward him.

**“ I don’t know, maybe we could go on the roof and look at the stars?”**

**“ Sure, whatever you want, Carlos.”**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> to request, ask me a character, but only for an x reader one shot, a pov you want it written in, and a dialogue prompt, which you can select from this list here; https://docs.google.com/document/d/1YF21-W8saPWB-9REFw9d5aS6MfRZPunCRvGSTcxt7mA/edit


	2. Carlos De VIl

Carlos had challenged me to an arm wrestling contest. As we each grabbed the others hand, I leaned across the table to give him a peck which was more than enough to distract him–Just long enough for me to win the little contest. I leaned back in my chair with a contented smile. Carlos slowly locked eyes with me.

“ **That was barely even a kiss! Do it again–Please?”**  I let an amused chuckle pass my lips before I pressed my lips to his; for a longer period of time. Once I pulled away; Carlos had the biggest smile on his face.

“ **Bro, you look so cute right now. Dude. You are so fucking adorable.”**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> to request, ask me a character, but only for an x reader one shot, a pov you want it written in, and a dialogue prompt, which you can select from this list here; https://docs.google.com/document/d/1YF21-W8saPWB-9REFw9d5aS6MfRZPunCRvGSTcxt7mA/edit


	3. Carlo de Vil

(y/n) was writing an essay while Carlos talked to [her/him/them]; Carlos’ hand gripped [hers/his/thirs] tightly.

**“-I’m finally on a team, I never thought it would be–You’re not listening to me, are you?”**

**“That sounds nice, Carlos.”** Carlos glared at his significant other and decided to test if [she/he/they] really weren’t listening. 

 **“So I found this waterfall…Buried treasure…”** (y/n) continued to write.  **“…I found some hot mermaids.”** (y/n)’s scribbling paused for a moment, but shook [her/his/their] head and continued.  **“Pay attention to me…”** Carlos pressed his lips to (y/n)’s temple and watched as [she/he/they] slowly turned to him. 

**“What are you doing, Carlos?”**

**“I’m…I’m trying to initiate something…Did it work?”**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> to request, ask me a character, but only for an x reader one shot, a pov you want it written in, and a dialogue prompt, which you can select from this list here; https://docs.google.com/document/d/1YF21-W8saPWB-9REFw9d5aS6MfRZPunCRvGSTcxt7mA/edit


End file.
